Two Ways Left
by Artemis Moonshine
Summary: Hay cosas que probablemente jamás debieron ser descubiertas..Pero cuando ya están demasiado cerca, y amenazan con deborarte, qué pasara? Ok, el summary apesta, pero confíen en mí, la historia será mucho mejor.. SLASH! SBHP


**Two Ways Left**

"_Todo átomo que posea mas de un electrón_

_existe en mas de tres dimensiones"_

-Schoeriger

_Prologue_

"_La Ecuación"_

Los truenos azotaban insolentemente el cielo, dejando una estela de fuego azul y luz que desaparecían borradas, casi sin darse cuenta, por la lluvia, el viento y la niebla de una de las peores noches de verano que Inglaterra tuviera jamás.

Ajena a todo aquello, Ellie Worthefull tachoneaba por centésima ves el borrador del resumen en limpio que debería darle a su jefe a la mañana siguiente.

Su hermana se había casado y Ellie había olvidado hacer su trabajo. En situaciones normales, el Sr. Eustace le hubiera dado toda la semana para que festejara y se divirtiera, puesto que ella casi nunca salía o se tomaba unas vacaciones.

Lamentablemente, el Sr. Eustace se había retirado y en estos momentos se encontraba en Hawaii, disfrutando de un gran bronceado sobre sus viejas arrugas y sus ojos llenas de cataratas.

No es que Ellie le guardara rencor a su jefe anterior, no, nada que ver. El problema radicaba en que su nuevo jefe había tomado la cortesía de ella de no usar nunca sus vacaciones para sustraérselas totalmente y obligarla a trabajar todo el tiempo.

De vuelta, eso no hubiera sido un gran cambio de no ser por su hermana…pero no quería volver sobre lo mismo.

Ellie trabajaba en el DDCCETNI, o como ella la llamaba, Departamento de Desarrollo de Ciencias de las Cuales Estúpidamente no se Tiene Ninguna Información. En realidad, el nombre era Departamento de Desarrollo de Ciencias Ocultas y Metafísica (DDCOM), pero estamos viéndolo desde su punto de vista.

Y como Ellie era ligeramente masoquista, le encantaba ese trabajo. Adoraba quedarse horas enteras buscando información sobre temas que desde la antigüedad guardaban misterios, para al final acabar exactamente como empezó: sin nada.

Es decir, se imaginaba cómo se reirían los muggles si supieran que los magos sabían exactamente lo mismo que ellos sobre la Atlántida, Stonehenge, el Triángulo de las Bermudas, la Boca del Diablo, la vida después de la muerte, viajes intergalácticos..

Y era por esa razón que ese día, además del superfluo dato de que se había quedado sin polvos flu y no podía aparecerse en su casa (y que, por supuesto, no saldría con semejante tormenta), ella estaba sentada sola, en mitad de la noche y con una taza aguada de café en el Ministerio.

Porque esta ves Ellie sí había encontrado algo.

Un rayo cayó justo sobre el vidrio que había en el techo, iluminando toda la habitación. La mujer soltó un pequeño gritito, antes de patearse mentalmente.

Cálmate, Ellie- se reprendió, alejando sus rizos rulos de su cara y atándolos en una colita- No hay nadie más aquí…

Y es que ella sentía adrenalina. Esa adrenalina que puede dejar paso al horror o a la ansiedad, la adrenalina producida por saber que descubriste algo peligroso, poderoso, y que definitivamente NO debe ser mostrado a nadie.

Sus ojitos verdes recorrieron los pergaminos que se encontraban cubriendo totalmente su escritorio (haciendo dudar sobre su existencia, en realidad). El trabajo que su jefe iba a presentar el día siguiente sería la correlación entre el mito de las dimensiones paralelas y su relación con el tiempo, y la utilidad de los giratiempos dominarlas.

Pero Ellie había encontrado algo más importante…se quedó mirando un giratiempo más grande de lo común, hecho en piedra ónix y con polvo de diamante como arena. Los diamantes en su interior parecían estar quietos, pero si se los mirara con detenimiento, parecían una tormenta de arena. Y Ellie sabía que eso no era bueno.

Con sus manos temblorosas tomó el pergamino que yacía a su lado, y comenzó a leer las runas, preocupada.

_"Escucha bien, hijo mío- _comenzó, apenas moviendo los labios-_, pues me temo que he hecho una atrocidad: he creado a un monstruo, que me ha consumido y me arrastrará a las tinieblas. He encontrado la clave para viajar más allá, al pasado, al futuro y a lo que queda detrás, ese vacío que nuestros antiguos enterraros bajo el suelo y taparon con rocas, miedosos de correrla de vuelta y dejarlo libre. He descubierto la puerta, y la he abierto, y como si fuera una caja de Pandora dejé suelto el vacío…_-haciendo uso de su inagotable impaciencia, Ellie releyó rápidamente el resto del texto, buscando ansiosa lo que le importaba-_…por eso te dejo este artefacto, para que puedas prevenir cuando el vacío tocará a la puerta de nuestra existencia y se cernirá sobre nosotros cual tormenta para arrastrarnos a la oscuridad eterna. **Recuerda: **no debes dejar que nadie obtenga este poder, puesto que sí cae en otras manos, podría el vacío causar aún más desastres, y tomar más vidas. Y ahora…ahora debo afrontar mi destino.."_- terminó de leer, justo cuando otro rayo cayó.

Ellie volvió a mirar el artefacto, que se removía inquieto. El Vacío había llegado, y estaba sobre Londres en esos momentos.

Tengo que salir de aquí- murmuró, aterrada, tomando el artefacto y otros cuantos pergaminos, y saliendo corriendo.

Iba tan apurada, que no se dio cuenta como una sombra se daba vuelta y se iba en dirección contraria.

"_Es demasiado tarde para manipularlo, señor"_

"_Está bien, probablemente nos sirva de todas formas" _Respondió una voz siniestra y sangrienta.

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo . Dejen R/R!


End file.
